Two Short Song Fics
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: This is pretty much what the title says. I might make more, but I don't know. Anyway, there's two pairings, so enjoy!


_**A/N: Okay, so writer's block's eating me up, so I've been writing short fics, so enjoy!**_

_**Stephan: *Smirks* I thought Algebra was eating you?**_

_***Whacks him and pushes him out of the screen while trying to finish Algebra homework* -_-'...**_

_Change by Carrie Underwood-_

Wendy walked by her floor board, found thirty-six cents on it and picked the money up. She put it in her pocket while walking towards the door, then getting her jacket where it was hanged, put it on, and stepped outside. The day was really cold so she was wearing her favorite violet/turquoise jacket, mittens, black boots, and violet pants. All expensive brands bought by Danny for her.

She decided to take a walk on the park but regretted it some minutes later. She saw a woman huddled on the sidewalk vent trying to keep warm.

"Should I call her over and give her some money?... It's pretty cold out here…" She said to herself and sighed, seeing her breath in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows together, annoyed at herself. "They're probably right…" She said.

'They' are her parents. Parents who called her a fool since little whenever she believed or hoped to be able to change the world on her own… Yeah, they're not so nice but how do you think they would act to her?

Wendy sighed again and walked over to the women, leaving money by her without her knowing.

She then returned to her house a couple of hours later, seeing Danny as soon as she got there, watching TV. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled and took off her jacket, then went to him and hugged him when she sat down. "Whatcha' watching?" She asked, looking at the TV. "Spy movie." He said and then an ad came on. It kept flashing up pictures of a child in need, saying that for a dime a day, one of their lives would be safe.

She looked at the phone that was on the side then looked back at the TV. 'Is it a scam? Are those people really using other's feelings for their own good?' she thought and sighed. Danny suddenly started to worry and looked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked and she looked up at him. "Am I fool? For wanting to change the world?..." she said but turned away from him when saying the second part of her question. It embarrassed her asking that to her husband.

"Of course not!" Danny exclaimed and made her look at him.

"The smallest thing can make all the difference, Wendy. You know that. Love is alive between people that also want to make things better. Don't listen to others when they say that you're just a fool. Look, the worlds so big it could break your heart and I know you just wanna help but you're not sure where to start so you close your eyes but if you want to help, you're gonna have to stop and do something about it." he said with a stern-ish voice and she nodded.

"Thanks, I just… wish I could make a change in the world." Wendy said.

_Wild at heart by Gloriana-_

Danny and I walked down a back road. It's been a hot summer but we didn't mind the heat of the sun. We eventually came to Singletown's park and saw a couple of kids running loose and wild. We sat down on a bench and I couldn't help to laugh of joy from looking at them. I saw Danny look at me from the corner of my eye a few seconds after, which was when the kids had left and gone home for the night. He surprised me when he kissed me. (Hey, not like we were on a date or anything!)

When he pulled away, we were both grinning. In a way, I was hoping something like this would happen tonight but thought of it as an impossible dream. Then I thought of something and smirked, and said,

"Mister," in a mock-ish voice since he'd turned eighteen last week, "take an inch, and I'll give you a mile." He smiled and leaned close to me, put his forehead against mine and said, "I ain't here to do anything halfway. I don't give a damn what anyone might say… I just want to freefall for a while, with ya, girl." and then kissed me.

After, I put my head on his lap and looked up at the seem-a-like rebel moon shining, then at the stars that looked like diamonds. I turned to Danny who was also looking up at them. He looked towards me and then I smirked and said, "I'll follow you where you're leading to the first sweet taste of freedom."

When it was around midnight, and we were somewhere else, he said he didn't have any come on lines but I didn't care. All I said was, "Well I love you." Though then he gave me a look and I just gave him a sheepish look. "Or I'll try to. I've been feeling something for you but I don't know what it is. All I know is I _really_ don't want to just be your friend…" I got closer to him and smiled. "Hey, we got nothing to lose but time."

He smiled and put a song he liked on.

_Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just want to freefall  
For a while_

It sounded like what's happened so far!

_Oh oh  
Alright  
The night is telling us  
We're way too young  
Oh oh  
That's alright  
I've got forever  
On the tip of my tongue_

And that is pretty true.

No one's POV

Cathy and Danny just thought one thing the next day, how did a normal night turn into that?


End file.
